emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2347 (14th April 1998)
Plot Steve runs into dire financial problems and turns to an old friend Sal, for advice. But his solution leaves Steve with a real problem - his dad. Rachel and Kathy discover that they are both being two-timed by fireman Jez. The girls resolve to make him pay - by going on a double date with him! Ned and Biff decide to give journalist Helen Ackroyd their side of the story concerning the abduction of baby James. But Biff starts to have second thoughts. Paddy's mother arrives in the village. While at Betty and Seth's, Lisa arrives and invites Mrs Kirk to a family meal. Later on at the Woolpack, Betty tells Mrs Kirk about Zoe being a lesbian, leaving her in shock to the point of yelling it out loud to the whole pub. Becky tries to repair her broken marriage. And although Tony accepts some responsibility, he refuses to back down on the job in Germany. Emma overhears the conversation and is shocked when she hears Becky say that she wants a divorce if Tony insists on going to Germany. Cast Regular cast *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Lyn Hutchinson - Sally Walsh Guest cast *Salim Nabie - Michael Tezcan *Jez Hudson - Adam Fogerty *Helen Ackroyd - Kathryn Apanowicz *John Kenyon - Alan Rothwell *Mrs Kirk - Judi Jones Locations *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom, shop exterior and shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Cairns family house - Living room/kitchen *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Main area *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *John Kenyon's house - Hallway and living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Cricket Pavilion Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 15th April 1998 due to coverage of Champions League football. Memorable dialogue Mrs Kirk: "So tell me about this Zoe. I didn't quite get your gist earlier, you said something about her inclinations?" Betty Eagleton: "Well, to be honest, and I'm not one to gossip, but she's not quite like you and me." Mrs Kirk: "Well-bred?" Betty Eagleton: "Oh, no, no, she's certainly well-bred, no. To put it bluntly, she's um..." (quietly) "...one of them." Mrs Kirk: "One of...?" Betty Eagleton: "You know." Mrs Kirk: "No." Betty Eagleton: "She's a..." (whispering) "...lesbian." Mrs Kirk: "A lesbian! My Patrick's working for a lesbian!" Terry Woods: "Nice one, Betty." Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes